


Jealousy

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cuddling, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Short One Shot, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Your jealousy had took over, again. You snapped to Sam for nothing, again.





	Jealousy

**Jealousy**

You had been in a party with Sam, and he had flirted that girl in the terrace. At least you think he was flirting. He had let her touch his arm and he never pulled himself away. You had seen everything from inside, maybe he didn’t knew you saw him.

You knew he was a flirty person. He had always been that way, ever since you met. And after you two have been dating almost an year, it still hurt you when he did that to another girls. You had told him you didn’t like that and he promised he’ll behave.

But you couldn’t help when you saw that horny look in that girl’s eyes when she looked at Sam… You stormed out and went home. You didn’t wanna make a scene in there.

He tried to call you but you didn’t answer. Half an hour after you had got home, he came after you. You were sitting in the kitchen, staring with a blank gaze in front of you. You heard him coming to you and sitting next to you, placing his hand on your back. You didn’t turn your gaze.

“Babe, what’s the matter?” He asked. You didn’t blink, you just stared in front of you. Your body was burning from the rage. Did he really didn’t know what he did?

“I saw you.” You whispered. He changed his position on the chair and took his hand out of your back.

“Are we really having this conversation again?” He sighed.

You snapped your head to him and looked at him with rage.

“Well if you won’t be so fucking flirty to every stunning women we won’t need these.” You said.

“So I can’t speak to other women anymore, otherwise you think I’m flirting? Baby I promised you I won’t do that anymore.” He defences himself.

“I love you and only you.”

You shook your head and turned your gaze away.

“I saw how she was looking and touching you.” You saw that in your eyes, that horny look in that girl’s eyes, the way she looked at your Sam.

“And I didn’t returned it, right?” He answered.

“You’re such a piece of shit!”

Sam winched when you raised your tone. You stood up from the chair and headed to your bedroom. Sam got up and grab your arm.

“Baby please.” He beg, but you ripped yourself from his grip and yelled:  
“Don’t fucking touch me!”

“Baby c’mon, it was nothing. You’re overreacting again.” He said and tried to reach you again. You pushed him away and turned to head to the bedroom.

Maybe you were overreacting. Maybe it was nothing. But you loved him so much it scared you. You loved him too much that you were afraid you weren’t good enough for him. Your last relationship had ended like that. You weren’t enough. He had falled in love with his friend, even he told you there were nothing between them. But your instinct told other and you left him. And you found out they had started dating three weeks after you broke up. Yeah, nothing between them.

And because of that, it was hard to trust people. It was hard to let yourself fell in love. And after you met Sam, you fell deep. So deep that it scared you.

You rushed to your bedroom, took his blanket and pillow from the bed, and turned to see Sam standing in the door.

“You’re sleeping on the couch!” You yelled and threw his blanket and pillow to him, pushed him to the hall and slammed the bedroom door in front of his face.

You turned, leaned to the door and brushed your hands in your hair. Tears poured on your eyes now.

You heard him sigh on the other side of the door, before steps got further. You slided against the wall down on the floor and hide your face to your palms and cried.

Will it always be like this? Will you ever stop being jealous? Will you ever stop behaving this?

You crawled yourself to your bed and laid your head into the pillow, facing the empty side of the bed. Soon you turned your face away on closed your eyes.

But you couldn’t sleep. You missed Sam next to you. After three hours laying your bed you raised yourself to sit. You touched the empty side of the bed and hated yourself for overreacting, again.

He didn’t deserve you. He deserved better. But you wanted to be the person he deserves.

Slowly you stood from the bed and headed to the living room. Tv was still on while Sam had falled asleep. You looked him.

Sam was laying on his back, he was too tall to your couch. His other hand was laying his chest and another was under his head. Blanket were barely on his waist.

You couldn’t help but smile.

You turned the tv off and carefully laid in top of him, hugging him and laying your head on his bare chest. When you felt him rounding his hand around you, you whispered:

“I’m sorry.”

He didn’t answer, but he smoothed your back. He knew you were sorry. He knew how you had trust-issues. But he was also tired that sometimes you overreacted, when he had did nothing wrong.

You sighed and closed your eyes, feeling his heart beating in his chest. It was calm and steady, as always.

“You need to start trust me.” He finally whispered, while playing with your hair.

“I don’t deserve you.” you answered, while you felt a tear falling down on your cheek to his chest.

When he felt that cold tear on his skin he made you look at him.

“Yes you do, and you have to start believe that yourself too.” You barely saw his face in the dark room.

“I love you so much that I’m afraid to lose you.” you said while swallowing your tears.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said and kissed your hair.   
“I love you [Y/N], more than anything.”

You sighed and closed your eyes and laid your head back to his chest.  
“I know.”


End file.
